Der Raum der Wünsche
by Freyja Thu
Summary: Ginny streift nachts durch das Schloss. Plötzlich muss sie wählen: Filch oder Malfoy? Und ihre Entscheidung fällt….Sehr kurz, witzig, romantisch und ein bisschen übertrieben…


Eine kleine Idee, die mir mal so gekommen ist. Wenn ich Zeit finde, schreibe ich mal eine längere. Viel Spaß und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen :)

**Der Raum der Wünsche**

So ungefähr um 0: 08 Uhr….

Ginny Weasley hatte sich mal wieder schlaflos im Bett herumgewälzt und es schließlich nicht mehr ausgehalten, war aufgesprungen, hatte sich die, schon vor ein paar Tagen „geliehene", Karte des Rumtreibers geschnappt und den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch, mit einer übrigens sehr mürrischen fetten Dame, verlassen.

Und nun stand sie hier - im Nachtkleid, in der rechten Hand ihren sanft schimmernden Zauberstab, in der linken die Karte- mitten auf einem dunklen Gang irgendwo im Schloss.

Es vergingen Minuten…Das Mädchen stand einfach nur so da, und rührte sich nicht, atmete bloß die kühle, feuchte Luft.

Entsetzt riss Ginny auf einmal ihre Augen auf. Die Karte zeigte Filch mit Mrs. Norris, der sich ihrem Gang näherte.

Instinktiv riss sie ihren Körper in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, wo es eine rettende Abbiegung im Gang gab. Doch sie stockte und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht.

Ihr Blick war auf einen weiteren Namen gefallen: Malfoy. Dieser näherte sich von der anderen Seite!

_Ginny, du musst jetzt ganz ruhig bleiben und scharf nachdenken._ Warum hatte sie sich nicht auch statt der Karte den Tarnumhang „ausgeliehen"? _Denk nach! … Erst mal „_Missetat begangen!"

Die Karte war jetzt völlig weiß. Dann löschte Ginny das Licht.

In Filchs Richtung konnte sie auf keinen Fall gehen, Mrs. Norris würde sie sofort aufspüren. Ginny entschied sich in Malfoys Richtung zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte sie in der Dunkelheit unbemerkt an ihm vorbei schlüpfen.

Schnellstmöglich lief Ginny auf Zehenspitzen zur Ecke, dann spähte sie in den Gang, in dem sich Malfoy näherte. Glück gehabt! Malfoy liebte es wohl im Dunkeln zu spazieren, er hatte kein Licht bei sich.

Der einzige Nachteil war nun, dass auch sie nicht wusste, wo er war.

Vorsichtig schlich Ginny weiter, so weit es ging an der Wand, um ja nicht mit ihm zusammenzustoßen.

Ihr Herz pochte so laut, dass Ginny befürchtete, er könnte es hören. Sie tastete sich immer weiter vor.

Doch plötzlich ertönte es „Lumos!".

Draco Malfoy leuchtete direkt in Ginnys Gesicht.

„Na wen haben wir denn hier? Die kleine Weasley…", höhnte er.

Unverholen musterte er sie. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie wirklich umwerfend in ihrem Nachtkleidchen, dass genau das Veilchenblau ihrer Augen hatte, aussah, dann ihre kupferroten Haare, ihre helle seidene Haut und schließlich ihre Sommersprossen. Im Moment war er vollkommen zufrieden mit sich, was für einen tollen „Fang" er da gemacht hatte.

„Filch…", brach es aus Ginny heraus, sie war zu geschockt, um auch nur ein weiteres Wort herauszubringen. Draco sah in ihre veilchenblauen Augen. Das breite Grinsen verschwand für einen Augenblick aus Malfoys Gesicht und knurrte so undeutlich, dass sie es nicht verstand: „Filch? Na, der wird mir meinen Spaß nicht verderben…"

Geschickt entwendete er ihren Zauberstab und sagte: „Den verwahre besser ich." Bevor Ginny empört widersprechen konnte, hatte Malfoy sie gepackt, öffnete eine Tür in der Wand, drängte sie und sich hinein und schloss die Tür von innen.

Malfoys Zauberstab glimmte noch ein wenig und Ginny registrierte: „Ein Wandschrank!" Bevor das Licht erlosch, bemerkte sie noch Malfoys süffisanten Blick auf sich.

Jetzt umgab sie völlige Dunkelheit.

Malfoy presste sich eng an Ginny. Es fühlte sich schön an, verwirrte sie.

_Ginny_, ermahnte sie sich, _Das ist Draco_ _ähm Malfoy_(!)_, der arroganteste Schleimbeutel der Schule! Aber trotzdem: er sieht anbetungswürdig aus, sein blondes Haar, seine undefinierbaren grauen Augen. Sturmgrau oder stahlgrau? Oder steingrau? Auch sein Körper ist nicht zu verachten…GINNY WEASLEY!_

Schritte näherten sich. „Pssst.." ,flüsterte Malfoy in ihr Ohr. Ginny erschauderte.

Dann hörten beide von draußen die Stimme von Filch: „Komm, Mrs. Norris, Sie können nicht weit sein…"

Ginny hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, während Malfoy sich noch mehr an sie drückte.

Schließlich waren die Schritte nicht mehr zu hören.

Malfoy beugte ich zu Ginnys Ohr: „Wir sind hier im Raum der Wünsche…" Zufrieden nahm er wahr wie sie erneut erschauderte.

„Jetzt gib mir meinen Zauberstab wieder! Und lass mich gefälligst hier raus! Es ist ungemütlich!", zischte Ginny.

„Deinen Zauberstab wiedergeben? Denkste ich will einen Fluch am Hals haben? Und rauslassen werde ich dich schon gar nicht, denn ich muss sagen, ich fnd´s hier recht gemütlich..."

Malfoy ließ seinen Zauberstab aufglimmen und schaute ihr ins Gesicht.

„Außerdem", fuhr er fort, „hast du um diese Uhrzeit nichts mehr auf den Gängen zu suchen, denn du bist ja nicht Schulsprecher wie ich. Mal sehen, ob mir eine passende Strafe für dich einfällt…"

„Strafe? Du darfst mir keine Strafe geben!"

„Ach nein? Sollen wir lieber einen kleinen Besuch bei Professor Snape abstatten?" Voller Furcht blickten ihre Augen in seine.

„Wahrscheinlich weiß sie gar nicht, wie zum vernaschen sie gerade aussieht.", dachte Draco. Nun blitzte Wut in ihren Augen auf: „Malfoy, du bist ein fieses verdammtes Arschloch!"

„Ich weiß."

Stürmisch nahm er nun ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und blickte sie an. Ginny war schon in Erwartung eines fordernden wilden Kusses, doch dann streiften seine Lippen ihre Lippen sanft und zärtlich. Ginny war erstaunt und spürte ein Kribbeln. Ihr ganzer Verstand rebellierte gegen diesen Kuss, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Verblüfft registrierte Draco, wie Ginny seinen Kuss vorsichtig erwiderte und ihren Mund leicht öffnete, um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte Draco. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, schließlich lösten sich beide, von den Gefühlen erschlagen, voneinander.

„Draco…", wisperte Ginny. Solches Glück hatte sie noch nie empfunden und dass diese Person eigentlich ihr Feind war lag ihr fern. Sie liebte ihn.

„Ginny…", flüsterte Draco. Er war völlig perplex, er hatte schon oft irgendwelche Mädchen geküsst, schließlich war er Draco Malfoy, aber das es sich so gut anfühlen konnte… Das musste Liebe auf den ersten Kuss sein.

Dann lächelte er Ginny an: „Das sollten wir öfter tun." Verlegen lächelte sie zurück.

Auf einmal kippten beide nach hinten. Der Wandschrank war verschwunden. Sie befanden sich jetzt in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Raum. Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Doch es dominierte eindeutig ein Bett dass Zimmer. Es stand in der Mitte geschmackvolle Bettwäsche, verborgen unter Vorhängen aus Samt.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen, warum konnte Gedanken auch nicht zurückhalten. Wie gesagt es war der Raum der _Wünsche._

Draco schaute sich noch immer etwas irritierend um, als sein Blick auf Ginny fiel, endlich fiel ihm der Groschen.

„O Ginny… Das ist ja…Du willst…Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl!" Und er begann sie mit Küssen zu bedecken.

**Ende**

Später, eng umschlungen auf dem Bett

Ginny: „Na, hast du dir jetzt eine Strafe ausgedacht?"

Draco (augenzwinkernd): „Hat dir das etwa nicht gereicht?"

**Hallo!?! ENDE**

Ginny: „Neee, noch lange nicht!"


End file.
